Sweet Butterfly Kisses
by Back for vengence Bunny
Summary: the past comes back to haunt Seiya and the starlights but is it really a bad thing? R
1. Remember

**Sweet Butterfly Kisses**

By Drzlilanimebunny

(A.N My Second story Please Review)

Disclaimer: No Please I'll say it only once and not again I don't own Sailor Moon nor its Characters but in my story I will make them do what I please hehehe This will be fun

* * *

Summary: the past comes back to haunt Amara but is it really a bad thing??? 

Special Notice Please Please Read to understand!:

The Sailor Starlight's are able to stay Men during transformation!!! (Except 1 but that comes later)

Michelle and Amara are cousins (I don't like writing breakout scenes)

Amara is shorter then Seiya in this fic please bear with me here

This is an ONLY Seiya an Amara Fic. (Maybe I might have to think about it hum...)

Ok On with the show!!!

**Chapter 1 Remember**

**Seiya POV's**

It seemed not to long ago that we used to be lovers I, we enjoyed our time together. Just you and me always. We where inseparable. We complimented each perfectly. My jet black long hair and your short dirty blonde mane. My Blue eyes and your emerald eyes. You where loyal to our princess and loved by the people. Perfection. That's why we would have never seen that day coming never.-

"Hello Seiya, Are you there???" "Huh What Happened?" "You kinda dozed off there" It was all of us in Michelle's House the WHOLE gang. Serena was arguing with Rei. Amy and Lita just sat there looking very embarrassed 'Poor Girls' Oh and Mina had managed to get into another argument with Yaten Wonder what it could be this time??? Hotaru was outside playing with Chibi-Usa and Chibi Chibi 'Cute Kids' I guess Sailor Pluto was back at the time gates and Amara and Michelle seem to be making tea in the Kitchen. As for me and Taiki we just enjoyed watching the arguments.

"Hey hey! Break it up you guys!" Michelle said walking out of the kitchen. "Yea let's get back to our game… It was… Mina's! Turn" Said Serena. Mina looked at everyone closely… "So Seiya Truth or Dare?" "Hum……………" 'Let me think' "truth" "OK so a while back you said you had only loved once…'" I nodded "So then tell us the story Please!!" "Ahhhh Yes!!!!! Please Do!!!!!" Screamed Serena "Ohhhh I just love romance stories" Said Lita Amy nodded with dreamy eyes. Followed by a sigh from all 5 girls. "OK so anyway her name was-" "But He probably doesn't want to talk about them" Said Taiki and wait for it…"Yea maybe its better if we don't talk about it. Its not what you call a fairy tale stories there not much of a happy-ending" yup there's Yaten. How can I be related to such brothers. I sigh. "Actually I'm alright with telling my story its been so long I think I'm over it." "Yea Yea whatever can we just get to the story???" said Mina obviously anxious to hear a love story, I wouldn't expect anything less from the senshi of love. "Well We never realty got to know her real face (Senshi are protected with magic to hide there identity even from each other) or her real name. We only knew her as Senshi. She too sworn to protect Kakyuu-hime. She was also the leader of the starlights all 4. Me, Sailor Star-Fighter, Sailor Star-Maker, Sailor Star-Healer and her… Sailor Star-Runner" **!!!((Crash))!!! **

Heads Turned at the sudden loud crash. The sight before me surprised me into believing it. It was Amara before us just standing there as she had seen a ghost all big eyed and right under her spilled tea and broken glass. The weirdest part was she did not seem to notice she had dropped everything. Minutes past and then… She snapped out of it "huh oh I'm sooo, Sorry minna I…I…I just um… Gomen Gomen Gomen" She stammered. She picked up the pieces of glass and parctically ran out the room. What made the senshi act I dont know

* * *

Wanna Know what happened to Amara and waana know more about this mystrious Senhsi that captured the heart of Seiya??? Any guesses? what did you think please review? I'll update real real real soon I promise 


	2. Comfort?

**Sweet Butterfly Kisses**

By Moon Bunny

(A.N My Second story Please Review)

Disclaimer: No Please I'll say it only once and not again I don't own Sailor Moon nor its Characters but in my story I will make them do what I please hehehe This will be fun

* * *

Summary: the past comes back to haunt Amara but is it really a bad thing???

Special Notice Please Please Read to understand!:

The Sailor Starlight's are able to stay Men during transformation!!! (Except 1 but that comes later)

Michelle and Amara are cousins (I don't like writing breakout scenes)

Amara is shorter then Seiya in this fic please bear with me here

This is an ONLY Seiya an Amara Fic. (Maybe I might have to think about it hum...)

Ok On with the show!!!

**Chapter 2 Comfort?**

**Seiya's POV**

The Surprise…um… 'Interruption' made me forget about what I was talking to the girls about. Michelle Stood up and walked to the kitchen. As soon as I was sure she wouldn't notice us. Serena, Mina, and Me stood up and placed there ears close to the kitchen door. Listening…

"Ruka look at me what happened?" Started Michelle breaking the silence "Nothing" "Don't Nothing me, Sometimes I don't even understand you! Its like you won't let me in no matter how much I wanna understand! God Amara Sometimes!" Amara grabbed Michelle's Shoulders. "Listen Michelle nothing I just accidentally dropped everything ok. It was nothing I guess Kittens klutziness is rubbing off on me ok" "yea yea whatever. Blondes I will never understand how you guys just happen to lose coordination like that!" (A.N Not referring to any real blonde Its just part of the story if this dose offend you Gomen) "HEY!!!!" Screamed Mina and Serena from outside. Soon realizing that they just ruined our cover. 'Blondes' I rolled my eyes.

No Point in hiding. We all came out from our cover and walked into the kitchen. "What do you mean blondes! So I trip a lot that doesn't mean that its because I'm a blonde!" Said Serena "Yea you have anything against Blondes Michelle Huh?" Said Mina they Started arguing "No I didn't mean it sorry" They walked out of the kitchen leaving me alone with Amara as she threw out the piece's of glass. There was a serious uncomfortable silence. I sighed and hopped on the counter. "Amara are you alright you seemed um… how do I put this um… very very very tense back there is-" "Stop Alright Stop there's nothing wrong with me now shut up and go back over there and play your little…love…story game ok" I couldn't help notice the hesitation she had saying the word love and how quite she had said it but I dropped it. "Hey cut the cold shoulder treatment I was just being nice ok plus you've been like this since we've met I don't what I did to you but like it or not I live here now so get use to it!" "You know why I can't stand you its because you're an outsider who's trying to ruin a future that's written in stone a future that I'm ok with!" "Hello maybe I'm here because I'm apart of that future maybe I'm there to so don't come talking to me about a future written in stone because just like you precious element life also makes twist and turns and goes in any direction no future is written in stone so shut up with that crap" "You know I hated you ever since you stepped foot on my planet now leave the kitchen before I kick you out of my house!"

"Yamette!!!" Screamed Serena in tears "Why do you guys hate each other so much just stop it ok I've had it. Now I want you two to apologize to each other!" "Fine" I said extremely mad "Fine" She said just as mad. We shook hands and just like that sharp electricity ran through my body. She snatched her hand and ran upstairs. I turned to Odango "I'm sorry odango" "it's alright" Raye burst into the kitchen. "Come on you guys Luna has just found some strange energy waves" "Alright" We walked into the living room. "Luna how is this possible Galaxia has been turned good" "I don't know Amy-" She got cut off by the sound of a beeping computer "Oh my god Sailor Scouts get ready for another battle there's some action downtown lets go!" "Michelle how about Amara?" "Let her stream off. She has her communication watch so I'll just call her if needed" "Alright lets go!"

"Moon Eternal…Make up"

"Mercury Crystal Power…Make up"

"Mars Crystal Power…Make up"

"Jupiter Crystal Power…Make up"

"Venus Crystal Power…Make up"

"Chibi Moon…Make Up"

"Neptune Planet Power…Make up"

"Saturn Planet Power…Make up"

"Fighter Star Power…Make up"

"Maker Star Power…Make up"

"Healer Star Power…Make up"

"Chibi Chibi…Make up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

So what did you think??? Please review - 


	3. The Mysterious Savior…

**Sweet Butterfly Kisses**

By Drzlilanimebunny

(A.N My Second story Please Review)

Disclaimer: No Please I'll say it only once and not again I don't own Sailor Moon nor its Characters but in my story I will make them do what I please hehehe This will be fun

* * *

Summary: the past comes back to haunt Amara but is it really a bad thing???

Special Notice Please Please Read to understand!:

The Sailor Starlight's are able to stay Men during transformation!!! (Except 1 but that comes later)

Michelle and Amara are cousins (I don't like writing breakout scenes)

Amara is shorter then Seiya in this fic please bear with me here

This is an ONLY Seiya an Amara Fic. (Maybe I might have to think about it hum...)

Ok On with the show!!!

**Chapter 3 The Mysterious Savior…**

**Seiya's POV**

The Youma or was it? It was different but anyway it destroyed everything in sight. The Monster seem to be searching for something or maybe even Someone…but what? "Stop it right there!" the youma turned around to face us. "Who do you think you are destroying the property of this earth! We are the pretty soldiers…Sailor Senshi and in the name of the moon we will punish you!" We all said the last part together. The youma launched its self at Sailor Moon "Who do you think you are? I'm on an explicit mission now get out of my way" Sailor moon was restrained and then throw with massive forced to the floor! The sound of her scream made the senshi full with anger and fire to fight for there princess.

"What's with you brats didn't you hear me get out my way!" "Shut it!!!!!' Screamed Mars "Stop it! Take some of this"…"Jupiter Oak…Evolution!" The Monster dodged it with massive speed so fast that she Jupiter ended up hitting nothing. 'What!!!' "Gonna have to do better then that brats". "Mercury give me a scan on that monster" said Neptune "you got it" Mercury typed on her computer. "Impossible… the monster is carrying massive energy its almost impossible to destroy it" "Not for long lets see this" "Submarine…Reflection" Nothing but at least the monster was hit. "OK I've had it with you!!!!" Screamed the monster "take this"

In incredible speed the monster had taken out almost half of us. "Star Serious…Laser" I had taken her by surprise. "AWWW why you little shrimp…I'm going to kill you!!!!" "Stop it!!... Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss" All that attack managed to do was get it to its knees but it was still there the youma was more powerful then any other. "Aww" the monster screamed out in frustration. "I guess there is no other choice…" Said Saturn in sadness "Silence Glaive …Sur-" "Yamatte!!! Saturn" Chibi-Usa grappled onto her teary eyes" Please don't she begged. Please" She whispered.

Unable to think anymore…I was speechless in shock…hopeless. My faith was gone. As Much as I did not wanna believe it but deep down I felt like this was the end. It couldn't be dying in an alley downtown no more life no more nothing. The Monster walked to Sailor Moon she had a terrified face. Closer and Closer step by step she walked closer. Then out of no where a flash of light and a pricing screamed and the youma was gone. Just like that. The scouts faces all looked up. A shadowy figure stood on the top of the building. You couldn't make out much because she 'I guessed' stood right in front of the moon. "who are you?' Spoke Sailor Moon breaking the silenced. Nothing she didn't speak. She turned around to leave walking "wait!" She turned around to the voice of the inner senshi. "Please answer her question" She sighed "Me? Who want me to answer this question?" Her voice was familiar yet foreign to ears. "Hai" "Gomen nasai but I cannot answer that ask you senshi Sailor moon they will know soon enough but for right now I must leave you" With that she jumped with incredible skills.

* * *

So what did you think??? Let me know leave a comment. Tell me what you think about the Mystrious Senshi do you think she sounds to mean??? I'll try to update everyday but I dont know I'll try 


	4. Impossible

**Sweet Butterfly Kisses**

By Moon Bunny

(A.N My Second story Please Review)

Disclaimer: No Please I'll say it only once and not again I don't own Sailor Moon nor its Characters but in my story I will make them do what I please hehehe This will be fun

* * *

Summary: the past comes back to haunt Amara but is it really a bad thing??? 

Special Notice Please Please Read to understand!:

The Sailor Starlight's are able to stay Men during transformation!!! (Except 1 but that comes later)

Michelle and Amara are cousins (I don't like writing breakout scenes)

Amara is shorter then Seiya in this fic please bear with me here

This is an ONLY Seiya an Amara Fic. (Maybe I might have to think about it hum...)

Ok On with the show!!!

**Chapter 4 Impossible...**

**Seiya's POV**

A Couple of weeks later…

Right After our first encounter we did not meet her again. Of course we all wondered where the warrior had come from and why she did not wish to reveal herself but still… Luna had done research in her but nothing is as if she was erased from ever becoming a senshi. Luna explained to us the reason its so strange to not find anything on her…

Flashback (To the early Sliver Millennium and the Moon Kingdom)

**Regular POV**

Queen Serenity Stood. "As said in the book of the galaxy its was written that each planet has its own Senshi. A Planet must have its princess ready to serve as a warrior. I am here to list the names of the planet that have already chosen a Senshi. Mars Has Chosen The Princess Raye From The Moon Phobos. Next From the Planet Jupiter The Princess From the moon Callisto. From the Planet Saturn The Princess from the Moon Titan and Lastly Neptune's Princess from the moon Triton. I'm sure that you are aware of our regular senshi. Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto. We Have not gotten word from our other planets but we will receive them as soon as possible." "Thank you Queen Serenity" "Sir May I have permission to speak?" "Yes of course Princess Kakyuu" "My Planet Has Decide on Four Soldiers'" "Yes I know and are you one of them?" "No Sir and I do not wish to fight. I am willing to make up for this by having the toughest and smartest warriors as the senshi of my planet is that alright?" We will discuss it in the next meeting as for now this meeting is finished.

End of Flashback

**Seiya's POV**

"As A result all Senshi data was placed into this computer network" said Luna "so your saying that if this person is not in the data computer then they aren't not part of the senshi?" Ask Amara very um…interested and some what nerves. Beep beep beep. There's the computer again. "No not again please" wined Serena "Princess you are a senshi and we must protect this planet!" Said Hotaru. "Everyone Transform" "Hai!"

* * *

Away in a dark palace there where faces all over whispering to each other. Until a hush silenced the crowd. "Have you found her yet?" "No Gomen but she will not show" "Silence you will listen to my instruction carefully…"

* * *

Again with the battle! Here and there we where throw around no stop then it happened the worst ever…A Piercing scream. I turned around and saw something that filled me with hurt and fire. It wasn't Sailor moon but Uranus thrown half way across the battlefield landing in the metal pipes. I shouted in anger!!! Then all of a sudden the youma was gone I looked up and there the mysterious solider was…I heard a gasped from Uranus and then the solider was gone…

* * *

So though you knew everything??? What do you think huh sorry about that day when i didn't update I was stuck with lots of works. So any review!!! or i'll be sad...cries 


	5. Where am I?

**Sweet Butterfly Kisses**

By Moon Bunny

(A.N My Second story Please Review)

Disclaimer: No Please I'll say it only once and not again I don't own Sailor Moon nor its Characters but in my story I will make them do what I please hehehe This will be fun

* * *

Summary: the past comes back to haunt Amara but is it really a bad thing??? 

Special Notice Please Please Read to understand!:

The Sailor Starlight's are able to stay Men during transformation!!! (Except 1 but that comes later)

Michelle and Amara are cousins (I don't like writing breakout scenes)

Amara is shorter then Seiya in this fic please bear with me here

This is an ONLY Seiya an Amara Fic. (Maybe I might have to think about it hum...)

Ok On with the show!!!

A.N Sorry in this capter the POV changes alot

* * *

**Chapter 5 Where am I?**

**Amara's POV **

A striking pain in my back as the youma threw me into the metal bars. Then to my surprise a shadowy figure and then it was gone. I just didn't know my mind flipped out I was…I was without words. I didn't believe it I couldn't have I was here and…and. My mind filled with darkness and I drifted off…

**Fighter's POV**

I looked up and she was gone. Becoming a little bit more courageous I followed her. I jumped onto the building and looked for her. I saw the shape running into the shadows. Then she was gone like she never existed and I searched and searched but nothing! And then I felt someone trap me. I turned and saw …

**Amara's POV**

(A.N well what's she can hear she can't see anything) I felt weak so weak I couldn't open my eyes. All I did was listen…"Neptune please we have to take her to the hospital" "We can't everyone will know her secret identity!" "Whose house is the closest?" "Ours but we can't-" said healer "Which way?" said Michelle frantically "This way."

I was set down on a soft bed… and then I opened my eyes and tried to get up. "Amara please stay still" "Argh" "Please Amy has to do some test on you" "Fine" I mumbled. I listened to the conversation in the background. "Taiki what do you mean Seiya's not here?" "He didn't come back I worried about him". 'Seiya gone? I wonder where he could have ran into I've been really hard on him lately I'm to surprised that he left must have been to much to handle' I sighed.

"So Amy what's wrong with her?" "She seems to have some broken ribs and a back injury. Its so bad that even with our senshi special healing ability she will still have to stay in bed for about I say a week or two" "WHAT!" I screamed out lifting myself then feeling pain in my back. "Amara clam down now lay down and relax. Your going to be here for a while" I groaned not even knowing where I was.

**Fighter's POV**

"who are you!" I screamed "Well I not who you expected me to be" "Tell me where she is!" "Oh your little savior sorry to disappoint you but she not here sorry for you. You fell right into our trap Star-Fighter!" "I don't get you! What do you mean and How do you know me?" "I happen to know that you out of all the Sailors know my target the best now tell me where is she hiding!?" "I don't know I don't know I don't know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed "well we will leave you for know my friend but we will back"… I fainted but not before seeing the scenery change back into the roof top… 'help'

* * *

Sorry if the last chapter confused you Gomen GOMEN i'm so sorry!!! anyway hoped you liked it See you next time 


	6. Sweet Comfort

**Sweet Butterfly Kisses**

(A.N My Second story Please Review)

Disclaimer: No Please I'll say it only once and not again I don't own Sailor Moon nor its Characters but in my story I will make them do what I please hehehe This will be fun

* * *

Summary: the past comes back to haunt Amara but is it really a bad thing??? 

Special Notice Please Please Read to understand!:

The Sailor Starlight's are able to stay Men during transformation!!! (Except 1 but that comes later)

Michelle and Amara are cousins (I don't like writing breakout scenes)

Amara is shorter then Seiya in this fic please bear with me here

This is an ONLY Seiya an Amara Fic. (Maybe I might have to think about it hum...)

Ok On with the show!!!

**

* * *

****Chapter 6 Sweet Comfort**

**Seiya's POV**

I awoke slowly "Seiya?" I turned around on the comfortable bed to see Amara. "Amara" "Seiya where were you?" She whispered "I…I can't remember-" just then I remembered! "-Amara How are you feeling? that was a pretty bad hit" "Oh yea I'm alright but can you answer my question where are we?" I looked up "oh don't you know where in my room and your in my bed" "what!" she shot up in surprise soon after she groaned in pain. I got up and walked over to her "Here lay back down" "Alright"

**Amara's POV**

Seiya told me to lay down so I obeyed "alright" I said to him. He put his hand my forehead. "your burning do you know that?" "Oh I guess I didn't notice" "wait here" He walked to his bathroom. I starred at the ceiling just wondering 'why didn't I protest?' He came back a sat next to me on the bed he took the small towel and started to cool my forehead off. He smiled at me. I blushed slightly. "Seiya" I managed to say "yes…" "Ummm you know I was meaning to tel-" Princess Kakyuu walked into the room interupping me.

"Fighter! I'm so content that your all well…oh-" She looked at us in a strange way. At first I didn't get it then I realized to position me and Seiya where in. "Oh am I interrupting something well excuse me just keep talking like you where or whatever you where doing" She said smiling "Wait Princess" Seiya got up and walked over to over her kneeled and kissed her hand. Blush Stained her cheeks. My blooded started to boil. "what are you doing here?" "Well you see I heard about this "Enemy" and I decided to see how you all are doing" "well princess I am fine thank you for caring but, I should say you should not be here in hard times for the senshi" "Oh well fighter your always thinking about my safety how sweet" I almost chocked. I "coughed" (she didn't say it) to get there attention. I had the sudden urge to rip that princess in shred's. How dare she!? Princess or not no one flirts—wait what am I saying!

I turned my attention back to the conversation. "Oh wells its nice to see you also Amara. I see your paralyzed how are you feeling" "Fine thank you Now I agree with Seiya you shouldn't be here" I said coldly not really suggesting that she leave I was demanding it. "Oh I can take care of myself but thanks for the concern" "yea yea whatever" I turned so my back faced them

**Seiya's POV**

Amara's sudden coldness brought me back into reality. I turn back to her and labeled her 'Worst Enemy' "Well I'll be back in a couple of minutes I'm calling a senshi meeting here in 5minutes so wait here" She left the room. "What is wrong with you! How dare you disrespect my Princess" I said to Amara in the aguring mode I was ready for a harsh comment but She didn't say anything back innstead She seemed to be lost in memories. I walked over to her. She looked out to the night sky. It was dark because the clouds covered the stars. Then all of a sudden a shooting star ripped right threw it. 'Strange it was all alone. Usually Shooting stars travel by groups never one alone.' I looked at Amara's face one small tear drop slid down her face and she wiped it away.

* * *

Sorry Sorry Sorry I've been so busy with work work work My teachers are so mean "cries" but hopefully everything will work out. Well what did you think??? Did you like it hate it? Please review...Until next time! 


	7. Thanxs Princess K now leave!

**Sweet Butterfly Kisses**

By Moon Bunny

(A.N My Second story Please Review)

Disclaimer: No Please I'll say it only once and not again I don't own Sailor Moon nor its Characters but in my story I will make them do what I please hehehe This will be fun

* * *

Summary: the past comes back to haunt Amara but is it really a bad thing??? 

Special Notice Please Please Read to understand!:

The Sailor Starlight's are able to stay Men during transformation!!! (Except 1 but that comes later)

Michelle and Amara are cousins (I don't like writing breakout scenes)

Amara is shorter then Seiya in this fic please bear with me here

This is an ONLY Seiya an Amara Fic. (Maybe I might have to think about it hum...)

Ok On with the show!!!

**

* * *

****Chapter 7 New Transformation! Thanks Princess Fireball Now LEAVE!**

**Amara's POV**

"Alright Now that everything is settled I've got something for Usagi" said umm Princess K. (She still pretty jealous) "Well I wanna introduce someone from my planet, Luna Artemis I think you might remember him" An Orange cat came into the room they looked like Luna and Artemis but instead of a crescent moon he had a star. "Hello everyone I am Agamemnon (An Enemy of the Greek goddess Artemis A.N keep that in mind) but I am called Adam to make it easier, It's a pleasure to meet the Sailor Senshi and Princesses" "Adam has come with me to help" "I have some equipment to give you senshi" He turned into a flip (like Luna dose) and out comes All these Henshi sticks with our planetary Symbols. "These are upgraded Henshis for all of you. For the Inner Senshi you shout for example Jupiter Eternal Star Power Make up for the Outer Senshi you say for example Saturn Planet Star Power Make up and for the star senshi you say Fighter Star Planet Power Make up. Last but not least The Moon Girls…Chibi-usa for you I have this broach you say Moon Crystal Power…Make up, ChibiChibi I have this for you-" He pushed out a cute pink broach "-this is a special broach that will enhance your power you know have one attack you say ChibiChibi Prism Power…Make Up! Finally Moon Princess you will be upgraded to your ultimate form of Sailor Cosmos All you say is Moon Cosmos Power…Make up"

Everyone was left looking in shock. Us Outer Senshi regain composure quickly. "Adam How long have you had all of this?" Said Luna "Luna you know I have my special ways. You should know that remember our days in the Sliver Millennium" Artemis growl "Leave her alone Adam" "Hum" –Beep-Beep-Beep- "Sailor Scouts there's trouble we can you these more powerful Henshis to defeat the new enemy" 'Seiya you Amara and Princess Kakyuu stay here your in no positions to fight!" Said Serena "But Princess-" "I wasn't telling you I was demanding it!" (When it comes to Her Serena wants No one hurt) Her tone sounded serious as like she was Neo-Queen Serenity "Hai Princess" With that she left leaving me in a very uncomfortable silence.

"SO Princess do you want anything?" asked Seiya "Anything that would make you leave back home" I mumbled. Seiya seem to have hear it and he shot me an angry look. "No than—Actually can you run and get me water Please" She said all innocent 'what is she up to?' As soon as Seiya left she closed the door and turned to me. "You know Princess-" she said mocking me "- I 'm starting to get the feeling that you don't want me here" "Now where would you get that I idea" I said my words dripping with sarcasm. "Listen I've been a princess for as long as I remember I can have any man I desire un like some other women" "are you implying that I can get I man if I wanted?" "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying" "if I wasn't stuck in this dam bed I would have-" "You would have what? You can't touch me what would Seiya say?" that's when it hit me she had struck a blow straight to my heart "Seiya don't you dare mention him" "You can't hide it you've always been like that! But to bad he's mine" "Shut up Shut up Shut UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Seiya is all mine so get over it" "Leave leave me alone I left you in the past leave me He's not yours" "he's mine" She said smirking. "Who's your?" I turned to the door Seiya…

* * *

Huh dont you just love cliffhangers??? lol anyway Review People - anyway till next time... 


	8. Flashback Part I revised version

**Sweet Butterfly Kisses**

By Drzlilanimebunny

(A.N My Second story Please Review)

Disclaimer: No Please I'll say it only once and not again I don't own Sailor Moon nor its Characters but in my story I will make them do what I please hehehe This will be fun

* * *

Summary: the past comes back to haunt Amara but is it really a bad thing???

Special Notice Please Please Read to understand!:

The Sailor Starlight's are able to stay Men during transformation!!! (Except 1 but that comes later)

Michelle and Amara are cousins (I don't like writing breakout scenes)

Amara is shorter then Seiya in this fic please bear with me here

This is an ONLY Seiya an Amara Fic. (Maybe I might have to think about it hum...)

Ok On with the show!!!

**Chapter 8 Flashback! Part 1**

**Seiya's POV**

"Who's Yours?" I said over hearing the last part of the conversation. "Nobody" Amara mumbled "Seiya can you be a dear and wait outside me and Princess Uranus are going to have a… chat" said Princess K. "Hai" I walked outside and closed the door. Something was not right I felt like I was the cause of this mishap but, then again…

**Amara's POV**

"What's with you!? Are you still holding a grudge?" I said "Shut up you took him away from me! He was mine not yours" "He didn't love you but I didn't love him either! Its was not my fault. That day nothing happened" "Liar Adam saw you two he saw you and reported it to me" "Your actually going to believe a cat!" "Yes" "Think about it I would never do that to you we use to be friends why change that know?" "I was stupid to have a best friend like you!" "listen Nothing happen and if anything did why can't you leave Seiya out of this" "Because you took my love away and now I'll take the person you love" "Listen this is what happened…" I started

**Flashbacks **

Since the day that Princess K. was born she was to be married to **Him**. A Prince from a Far away Planet. Though they had never met before K. was already in love by the stories the visitors From his planet had told. He was strong, intelligent, sweet and Romantic. Everything a girl ever wanted that is expect for me. They where destined for each other and where to meet on the princess 16th birthday.

Now me and K. Where the **Best** of Friends We where practically like sisters. Though people looked at us and thought it was impossible to say that we were friends. We were exact opposites. I was a strong warrior and She was a delicate Princess. Even though we had opposites we love each others company. I told her all my Secrets and vise-versa. Then came the day where I was selected to be her protector and then I met Seiya. It was almost as if we where trapped between Loving to hate each other or Hating that fact we loved each other. K knew everything about this. She though it was a sweet thing. Everything was perfect.

Until…K's Sixteen Birthday. It was a masquerade party. Everyone stayed in the ballroom and I was to pick up The Princess's Prince. I placed my mask on and walked outside as **He** arrived. All I could see was Blonde-Orange-ish hair. He was taller then me by at least a head. 'Yup everything people described' I guess you could say I wasn't into the prince charming look he had. Anyway he walked up to me, Kneeled below me and…

"You must be Princess Kakyuu it's a pleasure meeting someone as beautiful" **he** kissed my hand dearly. I rolled my eyes "Sorry to disappoint you but I am not her I am her protector I am to bring you to her" "Oh well then who have the pleasure of meeting?" "Just call me Star Follow me" I turned my back to **him** even without looking back I could feel his eyes scanning me. "Stop looking at me like I'm meat!" I said really annoyed and angry. "Sorry but I never met a female warrior. You must really be good" "The best, now stop flirting with me and keep your eyes and my princess. You are to marry her not me" I was steaming 'how rude, you'd never catch me flirting with every girl that turns the corner' (A.N I just had to put that in -)

About right before 12 I decided that I would accept some dance offers. "Would you care to dance miss?" He had a Sliver mask and a long black pony-tail "I'd be Delighted" I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. I danced with him to the slow rhythm. He placed his on my waist and held me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was warm His scent was enchanting 'So familiar' then it stopped "May I cut in?" "Certainly" It was only respectful. This guy had asked me before but I rejected, He had the same Blonde-Orange-ish hair the prince had... I danced with him, Not really caring I could only think about the other guy. A Sliver Mask and the streaming black hair. I snapped out of my daze when The guy I was dancing with whispered in my ear "You know I really can't help be **Very **attracted to you" His hands grabbed my sides I started to get very uncomfortable with this guy. Then He took my chin leading me to kiss before I could react... -Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong- I snapped out of it. It was time. "Ok everyone in order to work everyone grab a partner. On the count of 3 remove his or her mask" said the announcer. wanted to know who the guy was about to kiss me. My mind begged it to be Seiya… "1…2…3!" I lifted his mask and…

Right in front of me was **Him** my Princess Husband The one and only Prince of Uranus… I looked around for Seiya He was about 10ft away from me with Princess K. in his hands a sliver mask 'So it was Seiya I was dancing with before…Prince Uranus cut in' I took a look back the prince "You know-" He said to me "- Your even prettier without the mask and your eyes are Beautiful" The Announcer grabbed the mic "Will Princess K. and Prince Uranus Please come on Stage" I stood frozen 'I can't do this to my Best Friend' "Hi everyone-" Said Prince Uranus "-I would like to declare a toast to Lovely Fiancée" Everybody Clicked Glasses. 'How can I face Seiya and Everybody My Princess Fiancée was just about to kiss me!'

A Hand Touched my shoulder and I jumped "Clam Down its just me" I turned to see Seiya "Seiya you scared me" "You look worried" "You have no idea" "Here come with me I know what you make you feel better" He held out his hand and I took it. He leaded me out of the ballroom into hallways then to his room then outside to a breath-taking balcony. "Seiya…wow beautiful" "yea I know its my special place to sort out things" I leaned on the balcony and looked up at the sky "Beautiful" I heard him whisper "Yea I know the stars can really be something" "OH I wasn't talking about the stars" I turned to see him staring at me…

* * *

OK everyone sorry about the confusing so I typed over the chapter now tell me what yu think please review Oh and I'm back - Well Thats it I'll update when I get and Idea of what to do next any ideas people??? Luv yah Drzlilanimebunny 


	9. Flashback Part II

**Sweet Butterfly Kisses**

By Drzlilanimebunny

(A.N My Second story Please Review)

Disclaimer: No Please I'll say it only once and not again I don't own Sailor Moon nor its Characters but in my story I will make them do what I please hehehe This will be fun

Summary: the past comes back to haunt Amara but is it really a bad thing???

Special Notice Please Please Read to understand!:

The Sailor Starlight's are able to stay Men during transformation!!! (Except 1 but that comes later)

Michelle and Amara are cousins (I don't like writing breakout scenes)

Amara is shorter then Seiya in this fic please bear with me here

This is an ONLY Seiya an Amara Fic. (Maybe I might have to think about it hum...)

Ok On with the show!!!

**

* * *

**

**A.N ok so there are probably loads of people happy that I finally updated are centuries right? Well I'm just not feeling any love like people refuse to review WAHHHH!!!! So please if you review then I'll update quicker if I don't get any reviews I'll remove the stories so review o and no FLAMES plus if you review you get a cookie !!!! Yay! Alright I'll shut up know and you can read the story**

Recap if you forgot… (Same POV)

A Hand Touched my shoulder and I jumped "Clam Down it's just me" I turned to see Seiya "Seiya you scared me" "You look worried" "You have no idea" "Here come with me I know what you make you feel better" He held out his hand and I took it. He leaded me out of the ballroom into hallways then to his room then outside to a breath-taking balcony. "Seiya…wow beautiful" "yea I know it's my special place to sort out things" I leaned on the balcony and looked up at the sky "Beautiful" I heard him whisper "Yea I know the stars can really be something" "OH I wasn't talking about the stars" I turned to see him staring at me…

"Seiya…" "Star you know we never got to finish our dance since that prince stepped in why don't we" he grabbed his radio and put on some music. He pulled me into his warm embrace and started moving to the beat softly

(Song, Last night on Earth by Delta Goodrem)

_It's the last night on earth_

_Before the great divide_

_My hands are shaking time was__Never on our side_

_There's no such thing_

_As a beautiful goodbye_

_As an ordinary day__I prayed for you a thousand times_

_It's never enough _

_No matter how many times __I try to tell you this is love_

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

_And if tomorrow falls asleep_

_Can you hold me first_

_I'm gonna love you like_

_It's the last night on earth_

_Like it's the last night on earth_

_A penny for your thoughts_

_A picture so it'll last_

_Lets knock down the walls of immortality_

_Your fingers on my skin_

_Only you can hear my fear_

_Only you can help me heal_

_I see forever with you here_

_It's never enough_

_No matter how many miles stand between us_

_This is love_

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

_And if tomorrow falls asleep_

_Can you hold me first_

_I'm gonna love you like_

_It's the last night on earth_

_Like it's the last night on earth_

_It's never enough, no_

_It's never enough_

_It's never enough_

_The afterglow_

_The horizan line_

_The shadows fall_

_Will you still be mine?_

_Will you still be mine?_

_Will you still be mine?_

_I ask_

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I di__e_

_(And if tomorrow falls asleep)_

_'Til the day I die_

_Can you hold me first_

_I'm gonna love you like_

_It's the last night on earth_

_Like it's the last night on earth_

_It's the last night on earth_

_It's never enough_

The Song came to an end and we pause I looked up to his crystal blue eyes and tears started to form in my eyes I couldn't hold them back this time tears where always weakness for me and now I couldn't hold them back. I buried my head in his chest and sobbed out all my hurt and pain. Seiya said noting he just comfort me stroking my hair gently and calming me down. I never wanted to leave I felt Safe with him I had never put my guard down so much but it was too good to be true…

After I calmed down we sat there in silence till Seiya left leaning over the railing " I saw what happened I know why you're upset" he said not once facing me. By his tone I could tell he seemed hurt and I felt sorry for hurting him. I said nothing just let him continue " Your lucky that the bell rang you seemed to into it and if it did happen especially in the middle of the ballroom you would have been banish" he paused for a moment then chuckled "I guess its lucky for me too that the bell rang I don't know what I would have done if you kissed him…-" he turned around to see me "Star… I really…really" "Yes Seiya?" I said "I really lo-"

Healer and Maker came through the doors bursting them open "Hey Runner The Princess wants to see you now shes in the ballroom with Prince Uranus" My Body shivered at his name 'Now what am I say I'm Sailor Star Runner the bet warrior on this planet and no prince scares me!' "Alright" "Wait Star" I turned to Seiya 'Don't worry fighter you'll see me later then you can tell me" with that I left and headed to the ballroom.

Inside as Healer and maker said was Princess K. and Prince Uranus. "Runner I wonder where you went hanging out with Fighter again I see" She giggled "Fighter who's that dearest" said Prince Uranus. God I almost puked how disgusting "Fighter is another one of my protectors and everyone in the kingdom knows that Fighter and Runner have a thing for each other except they won't admit to each other" "Oh is that true Runner?" "No me and Seiya are friends" I said rudely "Runner I forbid you to speak to prince Uranus for the rest of his stay in that tone by the way you are gonna be his personal protector" "what! You mean like a servant/maid" "No Servant is such a bad name please do this for me runner I'm asking you as a friend not your princess" "Fine" "good now show him to his room" "Fine Follow me your Highest" I started walking down the hallways when I was sure we were far from the ballroom I turned around to face him.

"Now get this straight Prince Whatever there is gonna be absolutely no Flirting/Touching/pissing me off at all while you're here on your stay got that?" "I don't think you are in the position to order me around" 'Man this guy just knows how to pooch my buttons' "Oh is that so" I swung a fist at him when he grabbed my wrist then my other one. He pushed me against the wall "I never got that kissed star" My name in his mouth sounded vile like a disgusting thing. "You never had one to get" I struggled to get out of his grasps "So Star who's this kid I hear you like if he's the one standing in between what I want then I'm gonna have to kill him" My eyes widen "leave him out of it he has nothing to do with it" "Oh container my darling if he's after you then we have a problem" the he did something I would remember forever he crashed his lips against mine and I stopped struggling and started to cry fresh new tears 'Seiya where are you when I need you Seiya' I pushed the prince off me. Sending him flying backward I saw Adam in a shock position he ran heading towards the princess room.

After that you pretty much know what happened I was stripped of my Senshi duties and was sent far away. I ran off to the place no one would expect me to go because I knew there I could hide from Prince Uranus. I ran off to Uranus knowing that he wouldn't look right under his nose I changed my name to Haruka Tenoh and soon earned myself the rank of Sailor Uranus being that Uranus had no Princess but a Prince. I only met the Prince a couple of times before the attack of the negamoon on the Moon. Each time he never did pay much attention to me because I let my hair grow longer. I thought that Sailor Uranus was now my new identity Locking Star in the back of my mind. But the only thing I couldn't get out of my head was the last song me and Seiya danced to and I still wonder what he was gonna tell me I mean he never really got tell me.

I did meet the other Senshi after Neptune, Pluto and Saturn and I guess you know the rest of the stories. And know Star has come back and it seems Seiya is staring to remember.

**End Of FlashBack**

"And that's what happened Princess Your Darling prince forced himself on me" "I don't believe you know Uranus or should I say Runner I never thought you'd lower yourself to lying how could you kiss him" "I never kissed him he kissed me" "Never the less there was a kiss and I still don't forgive you and know you will suffer" I growled at her "I would watch that temper of yours it's not healthy for your injury" With that she got up left. I laid back down the bed and Seiya walked him "You know You tell beautiful Stories" I widen my eyes "Seiya did you hear that?..."

* * *

So what do you guys think i actually like this chapter more then the other ones so anyway let my know what you remember **no reviews i'm taking the story off** Well see yah later Much Much Luv Drzllanimebunnie 


	10. Meeting the Senshi

**Sweet Butterfly Kisses**

By Drzlilanimebunny

(A.N My Second story Please Review)

Disclaimer: No Please I'll say it only once and not again I don't own Sailor Moon nor its Characters but in my story I will make them do what I please hehehe This will be fun

Summary: the past comes back to haunt Amara but is it really a bad thing???

Special Notice Please Please Read to understand!:

The Sailor Starlight's are able to stay Men during transformation!!! (Except 1 but that comes later)

Michelle and Amara are cousins (I don't like writing breakout scenes)

Amara is shorter then Seiya in this fic please bear with me here

This is an ONLY Seiya an Amara Fic. (Maybe I might have to think about it hum...)

Ok On with the show!!!

**Chapter 10**

**Meeting the Senshi**

**This Stroy is now dedicated to My Friend…Miss You So Much Karen…R.I.P Knew you loved this story so This is for you I'll Continue the story with all your ideas. Miss you so much Karen ****curse**** anyone out there who dares driving drunk!!!!!!! Yes I'm talking to all of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is what happens when you take an innocent persons life…Karen Please Rest ****In**** Peace…**

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_"And that's what happened Princess Your Darling prince forced himself on me" "I don't believe you know Uranus or should I say Runner I never thought you'd lower yourself to lying how could you kiss him" "I never kissed him he kissed me" "Never the less there was a kiss and I still don't forgive you and know you will suffer" I growled at her "I would watch that temper of yours it's not healthy for your injury" With that she got up left. I laid back down the bed and Seiya walked him "You know You tell beautiful Stories" I widen my eyes "Seiya did you hear that__"_

"Yes I did your story it's very sad and romantic reminds me of something but I cant put my finger on it…" My heart stopped racing 'seems like the enchantment is still working' "Hey can I ask you something?" "Yea Seiya" "If you ask me I believe that The guy was probably gonna tell the girl…I think her name was star that he loved her and will always" With that he got up "but you know that's just what I would have said" "Yea…" I felt my heart warm up and blush found its way on my cheeks. When Seiya left the room I looked out the window "Yea I love you too" Soon after I closed my eyes and rested.

Seiya's POV:

I couldn't help feel sad, hurt, enraged with anger I mean its just a story that these two ladies happened to be sharing yet, there was too much emotion into it and I felt like I was living Uranus words but…

Normal POV:

Seiya Crashed back against the wall as a forceful energy blew threw his system. Seiya put his hands on his head having a massive headache. Seiya fell to his knees weak. Seiya panted and fought off the headache it eventually faded He looked around. To his shock he was now in the Silver Millennium…

-Back to our injured solider-

Amara Shot up in a second sweating and panting. One word came into her head. She whispered "Seiya" She ran out of bed and ran to find the other Senshi remembering that they left to fight a youma she cursed at herself there was no other choice. She entered princess room praying they wasn't in the having sexual contact it would 1) Scar her for life and 2) even though she would never say this break her heart. She opened the door and…to her relief no sex just princess k and Adam disgusting something.

Amara's POV:

"Star what are you doing here?" "Do you know where Seiya is?" "Oh lost him already hum wonder who took him" I tightened my fist hoping this girl wouldn't end up hurt "yes or no?" "No Star" "Fine" I walked out of her room congratulating myself for not pounding her right there to the ground. Then it hit me if I was a star Senshi before well then that means I have a connection between other star Senshi. I focused my energy and looked for the link between me and him…

……………………………………

My eyes widen I knew exactly where he was and god how I was going to regret going after his retarded ass but hell with that! She called out her transformation "Runner-Star Power…Make Up!" My clothes started to melt off and my Senshi fuku started to come on. Leather boots and leather collar, Star Micro-phone, Leather Shorts and Tops, Finally My Star Headband. I landed woth my whip in on hand and in a graceful pose standing my ground as Sailor Star Runner!

"Must Be good to be back in your original fuku?" I turned around to face This…-Beep- (A.N: Sorry T rated don't want to spoil the minds of little kids reading this) She looked at me with this smirk on her face. "Don't you think so?" "I Don't need this now K." "That's princess to you; you are in appropriate uniform ne?" I tightened my fist "getting angry Runner what a shame; You could never control your temper" 'This girl is just asking for it' I stood silent "Well aren't you gonna say something?" she asked me. 'what does she want me to tell her that shes a spoiled jealous freaking slut!' I regained my temper and calmed down. "No I don't have anything to tell you, now if you please excuse me I have something I must do This conversation is** OVER**" With that said I jumped out of the window looking for the other Senshi I was going to need there help.

-Time Skip-

This wasn't any normal battle with a youma it looked so much worse there where hunderds of them all attacking the senshi The Senshi Had no chance aganist them with out my help that is as Runner,Uranus could never fought such a tough battle.

Jupiter growled as she threw a youma straight into the wall, venus Had captured some in the Love chain as mars and mercury destoryed them, Neptune and Pluto fought them off with there Talismans, and Sailor Cosmos did all she could taking out as many as she could with her power but they kept growing in quantity. "Theres no end to this!!" she said in sarrow "Princess never give up we must protect the people" Said Saturn in her own battle with chibi-moon. After that you heard a loud crash as a street pole was about to fall ontop of Sailor Cosmos and ChibiChibi. Sailor Cosmos Screamed hoping the senshi would help but they where to far and busy.

"Somebody help Her!" Screamed Maker. In an instict i picked her out of there then in a crash the street pole fell. All the Senshi Looked over there in horror thinking that there Princess was dead. Smoke filled the scene and i took the opportonity to destory to youma. I scaned the battle feild looking for the origial youma knowing that they where all copies. After i found her (A.N: I think the youmas are girls right???) I Shot my attack stright at her hitting the mark perfectly. The monsters disappeared and the smoke cleared out.

'Cough,Cough' "Princess!" "Princess" "Sailor Cosmos" I heared the senshi screaming for there princess. I Looked down to see if Sailor Cosmos was still there. She looked at me in horror. "Who are you?" "haven't you figured it out yet?" I looked around to see that the senshi had sorrounded me and Sailor Cosmos pointing thier attacks at me. "who are you?" said Saturn Sternly just as she did with galaxia. I stood my ground. "Why did you save the princess" said Mars pointing her flame sinper at my throat read to slice it any second. "Answer Us or will kill you" My eyes narrowed as if challenging them to. "Fine we will" said Jupiter "Yamette!" said Healer "yes look at her forehead and fuku" They all took a better look at me "What is the meaning of this? thats a Starlight uniform!" said Sailor Cosmos surprised "Healer, Maker come here now" said Neptune. Maker and healer where facing my back side so they did not see my face before "Do you know her?" said Mercury. I looked down not wanting them to reconize me but Saturn used her Silence Glaive to lift my face up looking at healer and maker. they Gasped at me. "Do you Know her?" said Venus harder "Its Impossible...you can't/ she can't be here" Maker hardened his look on me "Imposter how dare you!" he was about to hit me when I caught him with my wip. "Maker i never though you would hit your leader" "your not our leader shes gone, they ki...kill-Kiled her!" "they lied about that Im not dead I was banished for a crime i did not comit" "Prove it" said Healer. I pulled down on my collar slightly showing the tattoo mark all the starlights had it was imposible to copy i had always kepted it hidden from the other senshi. "You-You really are her" healer and maker dropped on the floor "Gomenasis, Runner" "Get Up here you know i hate that!" I smiled at them and the gave me a big hug. "we Missed you were did you go for all those years?" "More importantly why have you returned now?" sailor cosmos "and we still dont know who you are" added Chibi-Moon

"Sailor Senshi I would like to introduce you to the leader of the starlights" said Maker "I though Fighter was the leader" said Mercury "Not exactly, you see back in the Sliver Millennium, There was 4 members in are team" "Do you mean that shes the person Seiya was talking about?" I cleareed my throat "Yes I'm Sailor Star Runner um... To your frist question When I left lets just say that I was becoming a diffrent person for a while and as for why im here I need your help See I need to teleport back in time and i cannot do it by myself, I knew there where other senshi's here with my old team so i came for your help" "Why do you need to travel back in time Runner?" Said Neptune "ummm... Because you see..." I looked at Pluto, She arched and eyebrow 'being the senshi of time must have its rewards, she probaly knows how this is gonna turn out' "What is it Runner we can help you" "Um... Its Seiya...Hes In-trouble he somehow took over the past him for a while and I have to do the samewith the old me" "Poor Runner...Even in the future your still in love with Fighter" "I'm NOT in LOVE With HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I Screamed at with my whip hitting at makers direction. The Senshi Stared at me in-shock. "Your-" said mercury "-Just Like-" said venus "-Uranus" said all the Senshi Together. 'Oh god' I sweatdroped "Gomen minna I have a really bad temper" I look to see maker and Healer Laughting thier asses on the floor "Just Like Old times" "So what do you say Minna will you help me?" "Sure we can Sailor Star Runner" Said Sailor Cosmos "Arigato (A.N Dont know if I spelled that right)"

"Hold up Everybody dont we need an extra senshi to do this teleport?" "Since Fighter is gone we need to get someone else" "Can't uranus do it?"...

* * *

Seems Like we have a problem There. Hope you like the semi-cliffy Karen! Miss you tons 

**This Stroy is now dedicated to My Friend…Miss You So Much Karen…R.I.P Knew you loved this story so This is for you I'll Continue the story with all your ideas. Miss you so much Karen curse anyone out there who dares driving drunk!!!!!!! Yes I'm talking to all of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is what happens when you take an innocent persons life…Karen Please Rest In Peace…**

**( Sorry everyone for the late update as you can see my bff past away in a driving accitdent but i promised her i would finish all her stories and I am Hope you like it)**

**Please review!**


	11. Taking the Risk

TADA!!!! heres the next chapter ;] for a full felged expination for my sudden return see my profile yay

Its all told in Runners POV

Sweet Butterfly Kisses

Part 11

Taking the risk

* * *

I looked at the senshi with widen eyes into their unaware faces. "Can't Uranus do it? Said Mercury, and to my relief and rescue Neptune in all

good care responded "She's badly injured there no way!" "Then who do you have in mind? Huh? Neptune?" "Well I don't know but you can't

put her in that danger!" "I might have a suggestion…" I turned to see Adam, 'Great what kind of suggestion' I wondered to myself carefully.

Adam was interrupted though as Maker and Healer launched themselves at him. I must say though it was pretty funny to see Adam steaming

with frustration as he realized my team wasn't angry with me; They shouted at him phrases like 'Adam Runner's Back! Can you believe it!?'

and, 'Adam you must tell the princess about her returns!', while Adam had that look of defeat as he glared in my direction on his face.

But, in any case Adam's suggestion wasn't bad. "Since your _banishing_ Runner, The Princess has been trained as a senshi and is capable of

transporting you to the Silver Millennium, that is of course-' great a catch '-if you relinquish you powers" I looked at him as my face darkened,

Adam was challenging me. "Relinquish my powers ne?" "What! No Adam you can't do that to Runner!" screamed Healer. "Your not allowed to

do that I mean she has just returned there is no way you can take her powers away! What would happen to Runner!?"

"Fine" was my simple and short answer. All the senshi looked at me bewildered, that is except Pluto. Give up your powers? was written on

each of their faces. Princess K stepped into the light "Well you heard what she said, Let's send her back and when she returns no more Sailor

Star Runner" "Runner?" I looked to Sailor Cosmos, she looked concerned "Yes?" I couldn't help but sound soft " Would you really do this for

Seiya?" I picked up my head slightly and carefully looked at her and said sternly "Absolutely"

The Senshi made a circle around me holding hands and as there foreheads began to glow Sailor Pluto met my gaze, clearly telling me I could

not interfere with what should happen. Then I closed my eyes and felt myself floating in the air and then nothing.

I opened my eyes half expecting myself to be in the middle of the circle but to my surprise I was actually looking at some stars, they where

amazing and involuntarily I said "Yea, I know the stars can really be something" to myself of course. I was back at the Silver Millennium, I had

forgotten just how gorgeous the stars were back then. "Oh I wasn't talking about the stars" I looked to the Seiya. "Seiya" I smile speared

across my face, I knew what he was going to say next, I had memorized it over and over _"Star you know we never got to finish our dance since _

_that prince stepped in why don't we" _But even though Pluto had warned me I interrupted before he could "Seiya" I repeated "Why aren't you

trying to get out?" "Get out? Star" "I know you're the future Seiya" He sighed "Well I tried Star but when I couldn't I just gave up, you see I

was hoping to just stay here in order to prevent some things" "And why would you do that?" "because, Star some things aren't right in the

future" "Seyia…" I looked at him firmly "You can't stop whatever you want from happening , I mean that could mess up the whole future--"

"I don't care!" I turned my full body into his attention, crossing my arms. "Seiya, you know you aren't supposes to scream at me, past or

present you still are here, And here I rule" "You don't get it do you Star!" "What don't I get Fighter?" I stepped forward just close enough to

leave space between us, we were about millimeters apart. Then Seiya glanced at me and quickly pulled me into the space was left in between

us. "The fact that your not there" he simply stated and then placed his lips onto mine. His kiss was so sugary, sweet, and fresh; my arms felt

still, my cheeks felt hot as the cool breeze brushed past it. I could have never imagined just how gentle Seiya could be, there was no rage in

that kiss. It was a longing kiss and then the spell broke.

My ears caught sound of the clicking of foot steps from the hallway, Healer and Maker would soon interrupt saying that Prince Uranus wanted

to see me blah blah blah. So many centuries and I still couldn't help but cringe when his though came into my head. I pulled apart from Seiya

who looked as flushed as me. As fast as possible I stepped to the other side of the balcony, Seiya was to daze to regain his posture but I did

quickly. My face was burning when Healer and Maker came in "Hey Runner The Princess wants to see you now she's in the ballroom with Prince

Uranus…Did we just interrupt something?" They had notice My flushed face and Seiya's dazed look "Nothing" I said calming.

I walked towards Seiya and snapped my fingers in his face, that quickly brought his attention towards me "Listen Seiya take this,' I handed

him a watch 'this will help you find me later in ten minutes I want you to activate it okay, then it'll point you into my direction from there we will

leave back to the future" "Star you going to come with me?" "Why of course dummy didn't realize I'm also from the future" "What!? How long

have you been here? Wait where are you in the future!?" "Seiya Shut up! Remember we can't tell anyone and I'll answer your questions later"

I turned my back and walk out the door knowing very well that I was walking into the moment that ruined my life as Star completely. Part of

me didn't want to go but, if I didn't what sort of future would there be me and Seiya had already messed with some part of it. I looked at the

clock above the ballroom entrance 12:25, Ten minutes, ten minutes I repeated to myself and then opened the doors.

* * *

I think i can honestly say i don't really like the other chapters but I will leave them be and take this story to where I want it to go now well please review hopefully you guys like enjoyed it again i say I am very sorry for my absent but i hope this makes up for it I personally like this chapter but if you didn't i wont know if you don't review and tell me!!!


End file.
